harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ernest Macmillan
Wife Ernie is married to Padma Patil? Did I miss something?--Rodolphus 17:33, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :No, its fanon. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 17:38, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Past tense The use of past tense with this character implies he no longer exists. I see this mistake with many articles on this wikia. On other wikis, past tense implies death, and the implication is usually right. When the character is referred to in the past tense, it implies he once existed, but lives no longer. We have absolutely NO proof that Ernie died in the second wizarding war. As a matter of fact, since he wasn't mentioned as being among the casualties, it's likely he survived, and we should maintain this assumption unless JKR decides to come out and say, 'oh by the way, Ernie's dead now.' I intend to go around the wiki fixing this past tense issue, and leaving it only for characters who we know died such as Sirius Black, Voldemort aka Tom Riddle, and James Potter. Before going around the wiki as a whole, I intend for this article, as it is one of the best, and features my favorite Hufflepuff, (which is my house), to be the first edited. No major edits, just changing past tense to present. Before I fix this article, I intend to let everyone who watches this article to know of this. I am sure that once the articles in this wiki are fixed, it will become much better. Thank you. Arculus Ambleway 16:08, December 27, 2009 (UTC)Arculus AmblewayArculus Ambleway 16:08, December 27, 2009 (UTC) : We're not implying he's died. Past tense is used to present it as if someone from the future were reading a historical document. The [http://24.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_24:Manual_of_Style#In-universe 24 Wiki] uses this policy, and the same thing can be applied here. Past tense just cuts out a lot of subjective decisions about what is considered "current" or "recent." --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 16:20, December 27, 2009 (UTC) If this is indeed the case, then why are some characters such as Augusta Longbottom and Susan Bones used in present-tense, implying they lived. Susan has the same significance as Ernie. It doesn't seem a fixed policy, or there are several articles openly disobeying it. If Susan is present-tense, why isn't Ernie? As there are several other characters like Ernie who are mentioned in present tense, and don't seem to be following this set policy, and there are wiki's under this rule that only use past tense when a character has died, (literally, i noticed that,) im not convinced, and still intend to change this article. Plus, I'm not changing dramatically, just the tense. It doesn't compromise anyone's work. Arculus Ambleway 17:12, December 27, 2009 (UTC)Arculus AmblewayArculus Ambleway 17:12, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Voting is now underway at Forum:Past/Present tense? to establish a set policy on the use of tenses for in-universe articles. - Nick O'Demus 14:17, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Source for being blond Hey, I just wonder where you got the fact that Ernie Macmillan is blond? :) I don't doubt you, I just wonder. 06:12, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Source given is that he is described as such in the Chamber of Secrets book. Book canon is considered primary, though it looks blondish in the pictures from the films to me too. ProfessorTofty (talk) 06:20, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Ernest Just wondering, given that on one of the lists on Pottermore (I think it's the First Fourty-Eight) or whatever it is where she lists the kids in Harry's year, his name is given as Ernest Macmillan; should I change the text in the article and add "Ernie" as a nickname, or just add "Ernest" as a nickname? Hunniebunn (talk) 23:09, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :Ernie is short for Ernest, so I guess the most reasonable assumption is that Ernest is his full name. I'd say go ahead and rename/edit accordingly. You can look at Charles Weasley if you want a good article to base what changes should be made on. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 23:25, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Signature Where is his signature from? It doesn't have a reference. I was looking at my copy of Quidditch Through the Ages (real). His signature is at the front of the book and it looks NOTHING like the one shown in the picture here. Should this be changed? Of course, the signature in Quidditch Through The Ages might just be regular hand writing, not a signature. Allsevenbooks (talk) 02:18, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure the signature was somehow copied from a film prop, or done by the actor. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 02:33, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Philosopher's Stone At which point does he appear in the first book? --Rodolphus (talk) 17:54, January 16, 2015 (UTC) He gets sorted with everybody in the first book. --Icecream18 04:04, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Personality and traits: proud of his blood status? Having listened to the German audio books, I never got the impression that Ernie was actually proud of being pure-blood. The only time I remember he mentions it is when Harry fnnds him and other Hufflepuffs in the library discussing the Heir of Slytherin. Ernie, believing that Harry was the Heir, mentioned his blood status to protect himself from being attacked. This had little to do with being proud of it. What do the others think? Should we rewrite the section?--Rodolphus (talk) 07:37, July 8, 2016 (UTC)